disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dryden Vos
Dryden Vos is the main antagonist of Solo. He is a powerful, manipulative and ruthless crime lord who is the leader of a criminal organization known as Crimson Dawn. Vos is known for surrounding himself with luxury, and is known for his ruthlessly manipulative personality but he is not a crude cut-throat. Background Personality Dryden Vos is best known as a powerful and manipulative individual, but he is also known for his ruthlessness and luxurious lifestyle, willing to remove any one who stands in his way, portraying Vos as a greedy individual obsessed with wealth and aesthetic. However, he is quite sophisticated - he is neither a crude nor murderous individual - which makes him stand out from other criminals, which Solo and Beckett share in their personalities. Additionally, Vos is an organized strategist, as he knows how to work with the members of his organization very well, and how best to handle in situations of danger. A cunning tactician, Vos' vast knowledge about spaceships and his enemies makes him one of the most dangerous crime lords in the galaxy. Abilities *'Master Tactician:' Vos' intellect and strategy are his assets, and this lets him know how to work against enemies or others which desire to harm him. He also knows how to execute his plans, crimes or jobs in the most efficient way. *'Master Manipulator:' Vos is widely manipulative, as he will manipulate other individuals in the galaxy to work with or for him, and also to intimidate them on their lives. Weapons and equipment *'Vast Resources:' Thanks to being such a powerful criminal figure in the intergalactic crime world, he has access to an incredible amount of resources which allows him to carry out his plans without experiencing financial problems. *'Energetic Dagger:' Vos possesses a red-lighted energetic dagger to kill enemies, but he uses it mild times as he uses only his own men to do "the dirty job". Role in the film Beckett reveals he was ordered to steal the shipment for Dryden Vos, a high-ranking crime boss in the Crimson Dawn syndicate. Han and Chewbacca volunteer to help him steal another shipment to repay the debt. They travel to Vos's yacht where Han finds Qi'ra, who has joined Crimson Dawn and is Vos's top lieutenant. Han suggests a risky plan to steal unrefined coaxium from the mines on Kessel; Vos approves but insists that Qi'ra accompany the team. Enfys explains to Han that she and her crew are not pirates, but rebels trying to prevent the syndicates and Empire from gaining power. Han becomes sympathetic to their cause and tries to trick Vos, but Beckett has already alerted him to the double-cross. Vos sends his guards to kill Enfys, but the Cloud Riders overpower them instead, leaving Vos defenseless. Having anticipated Vos's strategy, Han tries to take the coaxium, only for Beckett to betray Vos, escaping with it and taking Chewbacca hostage. Qi'ra kills Vos and sends Han after Beckett; once alone, she contacts Vos's superior, Maul, to inform him of the mission's failure and claim Vos's position. She avoids speaking of Han's involvement, instead blaming everything on Beckett. Trivia *Prior to Paul Bettany's casting, Michael K. Williams had originally meant to be cast. However, he was removed from the final film due to being unable to return to set during the film's reshoots. *When Michael K. Williams was cast, Dryden Vos' character was meant to be a motion-capture alien described by Williams as "a half-human and half-Mountain Lion" , but the role was changed when Paul Bettany joined instead of Williams, and the role was changed into a scarred human being. References nl:Dryden Vos Category:Villains Category:Star Wars villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Deceased characters Category:Mobsters Category:Characters in video games